Honda NSX '95
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 2977 cc |drivetrain = |engine = Honda C30A |aspiration = NA |power = 274 HP \ 7,300 rpm |pp = 439 PP |torque = 216.98 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda NSX '95 is a Japanese sports car produced by Honda. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors The player can pick thirteen colors when they buy this car. *Formula Red *Grand Prix White *Neutron White Pearl *Sebring Silver Metallic *Kaiser Silver Metallic *Quasar Gray Pearl *Cranberry Red Pearl *Indy Yellow Pearl *Estoril Turquoise Pearl *Bay Leaf Green *Shallot Green Pearl *Berlina Black *Monte Carlo Blue Pearl In-game Description "The ultimate road-going sportscar that shocked the world." Until Honda introduced the Acura NSX, mid-engine sports cars, while providing an ideal degree of balance and weight distribution, were generally not the most comfortable place to be for both driver and passenger. The emphasis on these cars was usually on all-out performance, not luxury. But the NSX was different; it was a world-class performance machine that also incorporated a remarkably high level of ergonomic comfort, It was truly an exotic car that provided enthusiasts the best of all worlds. A high-revving, normally aspirated 3.0-liter DOHC V6 was located just aft of the passenger compartment for superior handling balance. This powerplant was the first to incorporated VTEC, the company's revolutionary variable valve-timing technology that was developed from Formula 1 technology. The NSX's aluminum-block V6 produced 276 BHP and 216.9 lb-ft, sending the power to the rear wheels via a 5-speed manual gearbox (a 6-speed manual would come later). The chassis was another revolutionary breakthrough for a production car as it was the first road car to feature an all-aluminum monocoque chassis. Sturdy and light, this gave the 1,365 kg NSX incredible agility. The NSX's suspension consisted of a double wishbone setup at all four corners with a new type of bushing called a "compliance pivot" incorporated into the front suspension that maximized ride comfort and offered a higher degree of feedback, making the NSX's on-road responsiveness akin to the day's best race cars. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Early 90's Used Car Showroom for approximately 29,000 Credits. The price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 84,570 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 76,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 4 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 84,750 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Honda NSX '95 (GT6).jpg|The Honda NSX '95 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. It now sports a black roof top as opposed to an all-painted roof top. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 4 Cars